sex_pistolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Norio Tsuburaya
Description Norio is physically short for a teenager, and thin. He has a girlish appearance. With brunette hair and big brown eyes. He also makes a wide range of expressions. His soul's appearance is a brown cat with a white belly and jaw. Personality Norio is very timid and is easily scared when he is confronted with awkward situations. He also gets easily angry when he feels like he's being screwed over. He has a very good relationship with his friends, willing to help them even if he has to get embarrassed. He has said that he had wanted a normal teenager life with a cute girlfriend. As the series progresses, he becomes more bold in a way, able to stand up to people after he starts training. However, he still loses confidence once things turn sour. He is shown to be very excitable when it comes to those close to him, immediately running over to Kunimasa upon seeing him. He is also very desperate to learn and panics when he thinks people are giving up on him. He is also easily embarrassed or confused, saying that he himself is very "simple-minded" and gets extremely exhausted when he thinks too hard about something. Plots General Story Line A month before the serie's started, Norio was just a regular Joe dealing with the simple problems of his daily life until his has a scooter accident and awakens his secret ability as a retregrade madararui. Norio is extremely horrible at the art of hiding his soul, to the point that it actually is interfering in his sex life with Kunimasa, being the reason why he can't become totally Kunimasa's. Just a wiff of Kunimasa's scent will bring his ears and tail out. Though after some training, he starts to become more stable with his soul despite when he had started, a party gun would even cause him to immediately faint. Kunimasa eventually surprises him by fulling at his hair suddenly and gets no reaction, stating that "It's getting better." Norio has accepted the fact that he will be bearing Kunimasa's child after a rather large fight with him about whether Kunimasa really liked him or not, causing a love triangle with Kunimasa's younger half-brother. After the fight is resolved, it becomes obvious that Kunimasa does indeed care for Norio, this does confuse Kunimasa though due to his general personality. The two continue to have a loving relationship at the moment with Norio still getting extremely excited upon seeing Kunimasa. Abilities Norio is a madararui, he is able to see people's soul to know whether they are either a madararui or kakuen. He is also a retrograde, a extremely rare madararui that is born from a kakuen couple, so his soul have the appearance of both a primate and a nekomata. Another of his ability is to release pheromones around his body to attract both sexes of all human beings. Appearances Trivia *In Japanese, Norio means "man of principles." Category:Character Category:Male Category:Kakuen Category:Madararui